For many years, the transportation industry has been concerned with reducing the amount of sound or noise (referred to herein simply as noise) emitted by automotive vehicles or other transport vehicles during operation thereof. Such concern is particularly acute for noise, which may be audible to persons within the vehicles. As an example, vibration of automotive vehicles may cause undesirable structure-borne or airborne noise. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide an assembly that has improved ability to attenuate, dampen and/or absorb vibration and/or noise.